BETTER THAN FOR
by auhaehae
Summary: Ketika orang terkasihmu mengharuskan menerima bantuan dari orang yang sangat kau benci, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengikuti keegoisanmu atau keselamatan orang terkasihmu? LEETEUK dan DONGHAE {TWOSHOOT}
1. Chapter 1

**BETTER THAN FOR...**

**PARK JUNGSOO**

**LEE DONGHAE**

**AND**

**OTHER CAST**

=====0000=====

Sepasang kaki mengayuh sepeda di pagi hari yang dingin tak menyurutkan semangat nya untuk mengantarkan koran seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi tak seperti hari-hari kemarin yang dilalui nya dengan sendiri namun sekarang ini jok belakang sepedanya terisi penumpang juga. Mereka mengelilingi kompleks tanpa beban karena itu lah yang harus mereka kerjakan untuk menyambung hidup. Dinginnya pagi tak menyurut kan semangat sang pengayuh sepeda untuk terus mengayuh sepedanya dari rumah kerumah.

"Hyung?", suara seorang yang ada dibelakang jok tersebut sambil bersender kepunggung sang namja didepannya.

"Ne Hae-ya", sahut sang namja yang dipanggil dengan Hyung tersebut.

"Kenapa belum selesai juga?", sambil merekatkan tangannya dipinggang sang Hyung.

"Satu blok lagi dan kita akan pulang dongsaeng yang cerewet".

"Aku tak cerewet Teuki Hyung", gerutu nya dan sang Hyung hanya tersenyum mendengar suara sang Dongsaeng.

Begitulah keseharian antara sang Hyung Lee Jungsoo atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk dan sang Dongsaeng tercintanya Lee Donghae. Mereka berdua hidup sebatang kara tanpa kedua orang tua yang mengharuskan mereka bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keduanya. Apalagi Leeteuk tak membiarkan sang dongsaeng untuk bekerja karena fisik nya yang lemah. Leeteuk harus bekerja untuk membiayai kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka dan biaya sekolah Donghae dan dirinya sendiri.

Bekerja pagi hari sebagai pengantar koran dan susu serta malam sebagai pelayan kafe karena dia juga harus kuliah. Leeteuk tak memikirkan bagaimana lelahnya dia karena harus kuliah sambil bekerja untuk membutuhi kebutuhan dia dan dongsaengnya yang terpenting adalah kebahagian sang dongsaeng. Lee Donghae adalah salah satu kekuatan Leeteuk untuk menjalani hidup yang keras, Lee Donghae yang harus dijaganya karena dia menyayanginya dan juga karena kewajibannya.

Mereka berdua harus bernapas lega karena mereka berdua mendapatkan beasiswa untuk pendidikan mereka. Leeteuk sebagai mahasiswa semester 6 di Seoul National University dan Lee Donghae menjadi murid kelas 1 di Anyang High School. Mereka selalu bersyukur akan hidup yang mereka jalani saat ini karena dilalui dengan berdua.

=====0000=====

"Yak Lee Donghae! Kenapa tidur lagi", ditariknya tangan Donghae sampai terduduk.

"Aku mengantuk Hyung", ucap Donghae yang kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Sudah Hyung bilang tidak usah ikut, jadi seperti ini kan?", omel Leeteuk sambil terus menarik tangan Donghae hingga terduduk kembali.

"Tapi kalau tidak seperti itu, aku tidak bisa bersama dengan Hyung lebih lama", jawab Donghae sendu sambil menunduk. Leeteuk hanya bisa terdiam tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dibawa nya Donghae kedalam pelukan hangat sang Hyung. Tanpa dirasa keduanya menjatuhkan air mata yang sudah ditahan.

"Mianhae", hanya satu kata itu yang terucap dari Leeteuk untuk mewakili semua yang ada dibenaknya.

Dan penutup pagi itu sebelum mereka melakukan aktivitas mereka lalui dengan saling mencurahkan isi hati mereka.

=====0000=====

Tanpa sepengetahuan sang hyung, Donghae yang sebulan terakhir ini menjadi pelayan dikedai eskrim Shin Ahjussi. Dia bekerja untuk membantu sang hyung walaupun Donghae tau pasti hyung nya akan marah karena dia bekerja. Donghae selalu berfikir kenapa dia tidak pernah boleh membantu bekerja oleh sang hyung padahal dia tidak akan sampai kelelahan. Karena dia juga sendiri tau akan kondisi fisiknya.

Di kedai eskrim ini Donghae lumayan cukup terkenal karena bukan hanya paras nya saja yang manis dia terbilang cukup ramah dengan pelanggan. Donghae selalu bekerja keras untuk membantu sang hyung walaupun teuki hyung nya itu tak pernah tau.

"Donghae-ya!", seru suara yang cukup keras dari luar, kenapa cukup keras karena bisa membuat Donghae kembali dari lamunannya.

"minnie hyung kau tak perlu sekeras itu memanggiku", kesal Donghae karena mendengar suara cempreng milik sahabat yang sudah dianggap sebagai hyung nya itu Lee Sungmin.

"ah, sudahlah jangan permasalahkan itu. aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau terlihat seperti sedang melamun?", ucap Sungmin sambil memandang wajah Donghae yang terlihat pucat.

"ak.."

"yak! Lee Donghae, kenapa wajahmu pucat?", sela Sungmin sebelum Donghae menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi.

"gwenchana hyung, aku kan belum menjawab pertanyaan mu yang pertama kau sudah memotongnya", jawab Donghae kesal.

"dasar kau ini, aku hanya mengkhwatirkan mu. Kalau ada apa-apa denganmu aku yang akan merasa bersalah karena sudah mencarikan pekerjaan buatmu", Sungmin pun menjitak sayang jidat Donghae.

"tenang saja aku takkan apa-apa, dan hyung juga tak perlu merasa bersalah karena aku yang memintanyakan", jawab Donghae untuk mengurangi kegelisahan Sungmin. Donghae tidak mau mebuat Sungmin khawatir seperti itu makanya dia mencoba untuk menahan sakit dikepalanya yang menyerang sejak tadi.

Tapi akhirnya Donghae tidak kuat dengan rasa sakit dikepalanya dan membuat dia limbung kearah Sungmin. Sungmin pun yang ada didepan Donghae reflek menangkap tubuh Donghae.

"yah Hae-ya. Donghae-ya. Gwenchana?", tanya Sungmin dengan khawatir karena Sungmin tahu Donghae masih bisa mendengarnya.

"minnie hyung, jangan beritahu teuki hyung", pinta Donghae sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"ta..tapi Hae".

"jeb..bbb..bal hy..ung", dan Donghae akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

=====0000=====

PRANG~

Tanpa sengaja Leeteuk menjatuhkan piring yang berada ditangannya. Perasaannya saat ini tidak tenang, Leeteuk menjadi terfikir akan sang dongsaeng. Keadaan Donghae yang membuatnya selalu khawatir saat tidak bisa melihat dongsaengnya itu karena pekerjaan yang menyita waktunya itu.

"Teuki gwenchana?", suara heechul rekan kerjanya sekaligus sahabatnya itu memanggilnya dengan khawatir.

"gwenchana Chulie, aku hanya teringat Hae-ya", jawab Leeteuk menenangkan Heechul.

"sudahlah Teuki jangan seperti itu, Donghae takkan apa-apa", Heechul lalu membantu membeersihkan pecahan piring yang masih berserakan. Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali bekerja sesudah membersihkan pecahan piring tersebut.

"Teuki ini pesanan meja nomor 15, tolong antarkan aku masih ada pekerjaan lain", salah satu pegawai memberikan nampan untuk dibawa Leeteuk kemeja yang disebut.

"baiklah", lalu Leeteuk membawa pesanan tersebut dengan ceria kembali karena sudah tak memikirkan Donghae lagi.

Leeteuk membawa pesanan meja nomor 15 tersebut dan ketika sampai dimeja dia lalu memberikan makanan itu.

"ini tuan pesa..nannya", suara Leeteuk tercekat karena melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Kejadian masa-masa yang ingin dilupakannya pun seolah tertarik kembali karena melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya tersebut. Kilatan-kilatan kebencian yang biasanya tak pernah nampak dari wajah malaikat Leeteuk seakan lenyap begitu saja hari ini.

"gamsh..", sebelum pelanggan tersebut berbicara Leeteuk sudah meninggalkan meja tersebut.

'_ada apa dengan pelayan itu'_ batin sang pelanggan tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu waktu nya pulang Leeteuk sudah meminta izin kepada Kim ahjussi karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Kim ahjussi yang selalu senang dengan kerjaan Leeteuk tanpa banyak pertanyaan mengizinkannya untuk pulang.

Disepanjang perjalanan Leeteuk selalu memikirkan pertemuannya dengan sosok yang tidak ingin sama sekali diingatnya kembali.

"kenapa aku bertemu dengan dia lagi?", gumam Leeteuk sepanjang perjalanannya kerumah.

=====0000=====

Dengan langkah gontai Donghae berjalan menuju kerumahnya. Memikirkan masalah yang tengah dihadapinya, bagaimana dia bisa menyelasaikan masalahnya tanpa memberitahu sang hyung. Dia teringat lagi percakapannya dengan dokter tadi ketika Sungmin membawa nya kerumah sakit.

"_anda harus segera menjalani operasi, karena kanker ini akan semakin menyebar apabila tidak segera diangkat"._

Kata-kata itu yang sekarang ini terus berputar dikepalanya. Lelah akan hidup yang dijalaninya bagaimana dia harus memberi tahu hyungnya, karena selama ini dia sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkan sang hyung. Dan saat ini Donghae bertekat untuk tidak memberi tahu Teuki hyung tentang penyakitnya itu. "Mianhae hyung", gumam Donghae sambil menahan air matanya yang akan segera tumpah.

=====0000=====

Ketika tiba didepan rumah Leeteuk melihat Donghae yang juga baru pulang. Masalah tadi yang semenjak tadi dipikirkannya hilang begitu saja melihat Donghae yang berjalan dengan gontai.

"Hae, gwenchana?",tanya Leeteuk dengan khawatir. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Donghae Leeteuk menarik tangannya untuk segera masuk karena hawa malam ini sangat dingin.

Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun Donghae beranjak kekamarnya untuk beristirahat. Karena waktu juga sudah hampir malam Leeteuk tidak memandang curiga pada Donghae yanng sangat lesu dan pulang telat dari waktu pulang sekolah.

Setelah memastikan Donghae tertidur Leeteuk segera membersihkan diri dan setelah itupun dia mengikuti Donghae untuk tidur. Tapi Leeteuk tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kejadian tadi sore bertemu seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin lagi dia temui. Membuat Leeteuk kembali mengingat keadian yang tidak ingin diingatnya lagi.

=====0000=====

_15 tahun yang lalu ~_

Disebuah rumah yang sangat mewah terjadi sedikit perdebatan antara seorang namja dan yeoja. Dan lama-lama perdebatan tersebut menjadi pertengkaran yang tidak bisa lagi dielakkan.

"kenapa seperti ini Kangin-ah?", suara sang yeoja yang parau terdengar sekali dia habis menangis.

"aku sudah bosan denganmu Eunmiya, kau tidak pernah bisa mengerti aku", jawab Kangin dengan datar tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"M..mmmwo?", suara yeoja itu tercekat dan dia tidak bisa menahan isakan tangisnya yang sudah berhenti tadi. Eunmi langsung berjalan dengan gontai kekamarnya dengan air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok namja kecil tengah melihat perdebatan tersebut. Matanya penuh dengan amarah, dia terus menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan bencinya.

Keesokan harinya tanpa disadari oleh Eunmi dan Leeteuk ternyata Kangin membawa selingkuhannya kerumah mereka. Dan tanpa ada rasa kasian Kangin mengusir mereka berdua.

"cepat pergi dari rumahku!", teriak kangin sambil mendorong tubuh Eunmi dan juga Leeteuk.

"jebal Kangin-ah, jangan usir kami hiks..hiks. Kasian dengan Leeteuk dan hiks..hiks..bayi yang ada dikandunganku", sambil berlinangan air mata dan bersimpuh dihadapan Kangin meminta untuk tinggal ditempat itu. dan jangan lupakan lagi Leeteuk sosok namja kecil tersebut hanya bisa menangis melihat sang eomma diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Pergi kau jalang!", sambil mendorong keras Eunmi keluar dan Leeteuk."jangan pernah menunjukkan wajah kalian didepanku", teriak Kangin lalu berlalu masuk kerumahnya tanpa memandang lagi kebelakang.

JEDDDAR~, suara petir yang menggelegar membuat tangisan Leeteuk menjadi sangat kencang. Dan membuat sang eomma harus mendekapnya lebih erat lagi.

"sst uljima.. Teuki jangan menangis nanti dongsaeng nya ikutan menangis", Eunmi mengusap punggung sang anak agar tenang kembali.

Dengan langkah yang gontai akibat hawa malam yang dingin apalagi setelah hujan membuat keduannya basah karena terkena hujan, Eunmi dan Leeteuk merasakan hawa yang cukup menusuk dikulit.

"aaaww!", jerit Eunmi merasa sakit diperutnya dan dia langsung terduduk dikursi halte tersebut dan pingsan dipangkuan Leeteuk.

"Eomma, hiks..hiks bangun eomma", tangis Leeteuk semakin menjadi karena melihat ada sedikit darah yang mengalir dikaki sang eomma.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit oleh bantuan dari supir taksi yang lewat, Leeteuk terus menangisi sang eomma yang berada diruang operasi tanpa mau mengalihkan matanya dari pintu yang tertutup.

"Eomma", suara lirih yang keluar dari Leeteuk kecil terus memanggil sang eomma yang sedang terbaring diruang operasi. Leeteuk yang hanya anak 7 tahun tersebut takut apabila terjadi sesuatu dengan sang eomma dan dongsaengnya.

Lampu hijau yang menandakan telah selesai nya operasi didalamnya dan saat itu keluar seorang dokter yang lalu mendekati Leeteuk.

"adik manis, dongsaeng mu sangat lucu. Dan sekarang eommamu ingin bertemu denganmu", kata sang dokter lalu menyuruh Leeteuk masuk.

"eom..ma", tangisan Leeteuk yang tadi sudah berhenti kembali bergema diruangan tersebut, menyayat hati sang eomma yang sudah sangat lemas itu.

"Teuki tak boleh menangis, nanti Donghae ikut bersedih", Eunmi menyuruh Leeteuk untuk naik diatas kasur didekat sang dongsaeng.

"seorang namja tak boleh cengeng, anak eomma jangan menangis nanti Donghae siapa yang menjaga kalau Teuki cengeng", "Donghae siapa eomma?", tanya Leeteuk yang mengusap air matanya.

"Dongsaeng Teuki, eomma kasih nama Donghae. Teuki harus selalu menjaganya dan melindunginya walau apapun keadaan kalian", Eunmi mengusap air matanya dan mulai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"eomma akan senang apabila Teuki menjaga Donghae dengan baik karena mungkin Eomma tidak bisa menjaga kalian lagi. Eomma janji akan menjaga kalian berdua bersama Tuhan nanti", Eunmi merebahkan dirinya kembali sambil terus memandang kedua malaikatnya.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik dan dongsaeng mu yang Teuki, maafkan eomma tak bisa menjaga kalian lagi", perlahan-lahan mata indah sang eomma tertutup untuk selama-lamanya. Membawa luka yang sangat dalam bagi Leeteuk karena eomma nya meninggalkan dia dan sang dongsaeng yang masih kecil.

Saat setelah pemakaman sang eomma Leeteuk pergi membawa sang dongsaeng entah kemana kaki kecilnya melangkah. Tapi dia tak pernah peduli yang penting dia harus membawa sang dongsaeng pergi darisini dan membawa dendam yang mendalam dihati Leeteuk yang masih kecil.

=====0000=====

Leeteuk buru-buru menghapus air matanya karena merasa ada pergerakan dari Donghae. Dia melihat sang dongsaeng yang ternyata masih tidur dengan damai dan Leeteuk pun mengikuti jejak sang adik kealam mimpi sambil mendekap erat Donghae.

Dan tanpa disadari Leeteuk ternyata Donghae juga menangis setelah melihat hyungnya menangis. Dan itu membuat Donghae semakin bertekat tidak ingin menyusahkan hyung nya yang sedang ada masalah pikirnya.

Dan malam itu keduanya tertidur dengan perasaan yang sangat kacau balau berharap hari esok akan lebih indah. Semoga.

=====0000=====

Seminggu berlalu, dan hari-hari hyung dan dongsaeng tersebut kembali ceria tanpa ada beban yang ditunjukkan satu sama lain. Leeteuk yang masih diam akan bertemunya dia kembali dengan sang appa. Dan Donghae yang menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari sang hyung.

Dan keduanya sekarang ini tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi berdua dihari minggu karena keduanya libur. Sekarang ini yang bersemangat untuk pergi adalah Lee Donghae tentunya. Dia tidak sabar untuk pergi ketaman hiburan berdua dengan sang hyung. Akhirnya setelah menunggu seabad lamanya yang dpikirkan oleh Donghae mereka akhirnya berangkat.

"YEAY!", seru Donghae semangat.

Setelah sampai ditempat yang dituju ternyata bukan taman bermain melainkan taman yang penuh dengan tanah yang menggunung yaitu pemakaman. Namja yang paling muda mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tahu bukan ini tempat tujuan mereka sebenarnya.

"sudahlah saengi jangan seperti itu, kau tidak rindu dengan eomma", goda Leeteuk agar dongsaengnya berhenti mengeluh. Tapi bukannya membaik Donghae malah semakin mengerucutkan bibir indahnya. Leeteuk terus menyenggol tangan Donghae agar dia kembali baik.

"bukannya aku tak rindu dengan eomma tapi kan hyung sudah janji denganku", setelah sekian lama terdiam akhirnya Donghae mengeluarkan uneg-uneg nya.

"bukankah waktu itu kau lebih senang melihat eomma, kenapa sekarang tidak? Apa kau sudah melupakannya", jawab Leeteuk pura-pura sedih. Mendengar ucapan itu dari sang hyung Donghae merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

"mianhae hyung, bukan itu maksudku", Donghae menggerakan jari-jarinya agar tidak menangis sekarang ini.

"baiklah, kita bermain disini saja", Leeteuk menyuruh Donghae duduk sambil menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Tanpa terasa sudah sore mereka menghabiskan pekan mereka bercerita dengan sang eomma tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok namja yang memperhatikan mereka daritadi. Ada perasaan rindu, senang, sedih dan yang teramat besar adalah rasa bersalahnya. Dengan keberaniannya yang sangat tinggi itu namja tersebut menghampiri Leeteuk dan Donghae.

"nae aegy", sapa namja tersebut yang pastinya menghentikan percakapan mereka. Leeteuk yang merasa familiar dengan suara tersebut hanya berdiri terpaku dan tidak ingin bergerak sedikitpun. Sedangkan Donghae dia sudah menatap bingung ahjussi dihadapannya tersebut dan terkejut karena ahjussi itu menangis.

"ww..ae ahjussi?", tanya Donghae perlahan. Tapi sebelum namja tersebut menjawab Leeteuk sudah menarik tangan Donghae untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"hyuung kenapa menarikku? Kau tidak lihat ahjussi itu", Donghae sedikit meringis karena genggaman tangan Leeteuk begitu kuat.

"dia bukan siapa-siapa Donghae-ya, tak sepantasnya berbicara dengan orang asing", Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam namja yang ada dibelakang Donghae tersebut.

"tapi hyung kau bilang.."

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH LEE DONGHAE!", teriak Leeteuk dan seketika itu membuat Donghae diam terpaku yang sontak menghentikkan langkahnya.

"mian..mianhae Hae-ya. Hyung hanya ingin kita pergi", ucap Leeteuk pasrah akhirnya. Dan seketika itu Leeteuk kembali membawa Donghae menjauh dari namja yang sekarang telah melihat mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

"apakah kau sangat membenciku? Appamu emang pantas kau benci Teuki", gumam namja tersebut dengan lirih.

"tapi dongsaengmu tak boleh membenciku juga", lirihnya dan pergi tanpa menghiraukan tujuan dia kepemakaman tersebut.

=====0000=====

Hari siang yang sangat terik tak menyurutkan Donghae untuk ketempat kerjanya. Tapi ketika dia keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya Donghae melihat namja kemarin yang menemuinya di pemakaman sang eomma. Namja tersebut menghampiri Donghae yang sangat bingung karena dia tak pernah mengenal namja tersebut.

"Hae-ya", sontak Donghae berhenti karena namanya dipanggil oleh namja tersebut.

"ahjussi memanggilku? Apa ahjussi mengenalku?", tanya Donghae bingung.

"ne, aku mengenalmu. Aku Kangin ahjussi mu", ucap Kangin bohong.

"kau ahjussiku? Tapi Teuki hyung bilang kami tak punya keluarga lagi", sontak Kangin meremas tangannya membuang rasa gugupnya.

"mungkin hyungmu tak tahu aku, karena saat itu kalian juga menghilang setelah eomma kalian meninggal", jelas Kangin ragu. Donghae hanya menatap Kangin dengan ragu, tapi Donghae berpikir tak boleh mencurigainya.

"kau mau pergi jalan-jalan denganku", lanjut Kangin lagi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Donghae, Kangin membawa Donghae kemobilnya.

Didalam mobil tersebut Donghae tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, dia diam dan hanya sesekali melirik namja yang mengaku kalau dia adalah ahjussi nya. Padahal kemarin hyungnya bilang namja tersebut adalah orang asing. Begitu juga dengan Kangin, dia sibuk dengan pemikirannya tentang rasa yang senang karena bisa duduk sedekat ini dengan salah satu anaknya.

Ternyata Kangin mengajak Donghae untuk jalan-jalan mengelilingi pertokoan yang ada di myeongdeong. Kangin membelikan semua yang dilihat oleh Donghae tanpa persetujuan dari Donghae tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah makan malam dan sedikit berbincang Kangin mengantarkan Donghae pulang, tapi sebenarnya Kangin tidak ingin berpisah dengan sang anak. Mereka berdua pun sama-sama nyaman dengan satu sama lain.

=====0000====

Leeteuk pulang dengan perasaan gembira karena dia membawa makanan yang sangat disukai oleh dongsaeng manjanya tersebut. Tapi saat dia masuk kerumahnya ternyata Donghae tak berada dirumah, perasaan khawatir menghinggapi. Ketika Leeteuk akan mencari Donghae sebuah mobil berhenti didepan rumahnya, dan ternyata Donghae lah yang keluar dari dalamnya. Betapa terkejutnya Leeteuk bahwa namja yang keluar juga dari dalam mobil tersebut. Ada rasa cemas, marah dan benci ketika melihat kedekatan antara Donghae dan sang namja tersebut.

"Lee Donghae, masuk", ucap Leeteuk dingin sambil menarik tangan Donghae untuk menjauh dari namja tersebut. Leeteuk menunggu Donghae untuk masuk kedalam rumah, setelahnya Leeteuk menatap tajam namja yang ada didepannya tersebut.

"Teuki?", ucapnya namja itu lirih.

"siapa kau memanggil saya seperti itu? kau pikir siapa dirimu", ucap Leeteuk dingin dan tajam.

"aku appamu",

"APPAKU TAK PERNAH ADA", teriak Leeteuk emosi. Seketika itu Kangin terdiam mendengar Leeteuk berbicara itu. Bagaimanapun dia masih ayah Leeteuk dan Donghae pikir Kangin.

"tap.."

"h..yyuung", ucap Donghae memotong perkataan Kangin. Sontak Leeteuk kaget karena mungkin saja Donghae mendengar semuanya.

"Hae", sebelum Leeteuk menyelesaikan omongannya donghae telah jatuh terduduk sambil menahan sakitnya.

"hyung ap..ppo.. hyung jeb,,bbal hyung", ucap Donghae terbata sambil menahan sakitnya.

"Hae. Gwenchana? Yah yah bangun Lee Donghae", Leeteuk semakin panik karena Donghae pingsan. Ketika Kangin ingin menyentuh Donghae Leeteuk sudah berlalu meninggalkannya.

"naik kemobilku saja, aku akan mengantar kalian"

"aku akan pergi sendiri", sambil berlalu menghindari Kangin.

"tak ada waktu lagi LEE JUNGSOO", teriak Kangin kesal akhirnya. Dan akhirnya Leeteuk mau juga membawa Donghae bersama Kangin. Mungkin sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah kesembuhan Donghae bukan yang lain.

=====0000=====

Sesampainya dirumah sakit Donghae langsung ditangani oleh dokter. Leeteuk menunggu diluar dengan cemas karena dia tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada dongsaengnya. Leeteuk takut kehilangan orang yang dia cintai lagi, dia terus menggumamkan doa didepan pintu ICU agar dokter memberikan kabar yang baik untuknya mengenai Donghae.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu dokter yang ada diruangan tersebut keluar langsung menghampiri Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng saya dok?", tanya Leeteuk tak sabar.

"mari kita bicarakan diruangan saya", dokterpun berjalan menuju ruangannya yang diikuti oleh Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"jadi apa yang terjadi dengan anak saya dok?", sontak Leeteuk memandang Kangin yang mendengar ucapannya tersebut.

"jadi begini, pasien mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir. Beberapa waktu yang lalu saya sudah berpesan padanya agar segera melakukan operasi pengangkatan kankernya, tapi dia tidak kunjung datang untuk melakukan operasi tersebut", jelas dokter tersebut panjang lebar.

"mwo?", lirih Kangin tak percaya. Leeteuk yang mendengar kabar tersebut tidak bisa berucap apapun lagi. Seakan-akan tubuhnya melayang karena berita tersebut. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah kenapa Donghae tak memberitahu nya sampai sekarang.

"kita harus mengangkat kankernya segera mungkin agar tidak menyebar keorgan tubuh lainnya dan berakibat fatal".

Disinilah Leeteuk sekarang menunggu Donghae yang belum sadar, diam genggem erat tangan itu agar Donghae merasakan kehangatan. Leeteuk terus memandangi wajah dongsaengnya itu yang pucat tak ada lagi kehangatan yang bisa dia lihat dari wajah tersebut.

"euung", lenguh Donghae mencoba untuk membuka matanya.

"Hae", Leeteuk yang mendengar lenguhan Donghae hanya bisa semakin menggenggam erat tangannya.

"hyung aa..ku"

"kenapa tak bilang Hae, kau anggap apa hyung mu ini? Mianhae", direngkuhnya Donghae kepelukan hangatnya sambil mengecup sayang kepala Donghae.

"aku tak mau Teuki hyung khawatir dan menyusahkan hyung lagi, cukup sudah aku.."

"aku ini hyung mu Hae", dipeluknya lebih erat Donghae dan air mata yang ditahannya sejak tadi pun meluncur bebas begitu saja. '_mianhae eomma aku tak bisa menjaga Donghae dengan baik'_ batin Leeteuk sedih.

=====0000=====

Waktu terus bergulir terus tanpa sedikitpun berhenti dalam peraduan yang membuat kondisi Donghae bertambah parah. Tapi dia tak pernah mau menyusahkan hyungnya lebih dari itu, sehingga obat yang sudah habispun dia tak pedulikan lagi. Donghae tetap bekerja sebagai pelayan di kedai eskrim bekerja keras untuk membantu sang hyung.

Dilain tempatpun seperti itu, Leeteuk bekerja semakin giat untuk biaya kesembuhan Donghae. Tidak dia pikirkan kondisinya sendiri yang ada dibenaknya adalah bagaimana cara untuk menyembuhkan Donghae. Dia tidak mau menerima bantuan dari Kangin yang setiap saat mencoba untuk membantunya. Leeteuk lebih memilih bekerja keras daripada memakai uang dari Kangin.

"Teuki ada yang mencari mu", suara Heechul membuat Leeteuk tersadar dari lamunannya.

"nugu?", Heechul hanya mengangkat bahunya dan pergi untuk melayani pesanan pelanggan.

Dengan sedikit merapihkan pakaiannya Leeteuk keluar untuk menemui orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Setelah berada didekat orang tersebut Leeteuk memasang wajah datarnya karena orang tersebut adalah orang yang tak ingin lagi dia temui.

"untuk apa lagi menemuiku, sudah kubilang aku tak perlu bantuan mu", ucap Leeteuk dengan tajam.

"tapi kau harus memikirkan kondisi Donghae, bagiamanapun dia juga anakku. Aku appa kalian", Kangin memandang Leeteek dengan wajah memelas.

"kau bilang anakmu? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada kami. Mengusir ibuku yang telah mengandung demi wanita lain. Siapa yang kau sebut dengan APPA?", Leeteuk mencengkram kera baju Kangin menumpahkan amarahnya selama ini. Leeteuk segera pergi dari situ karena dia pikir tak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan.

"kau egois, memikirkan dirimu sendiri tanpa memikirkan keadaan Donghae. Hyung macam apa kau?", ucap Kangin dengan sarkatis dan seketika membuat langkah Leeteuk berhenti.

"pikirkan lagi keadaan Donghae. Biarkan aku yang merawat Donghae dan menebus kesalahanku dimasa lalu. Kalau kau benci padaku jangan korbankan keselamatan dongsaeng mu sendiri", lalu Kangin keluar meninggalkan Leeteuk yang diam mematung.

Leeteuk menyusuri jalan dengan perasaan kalut, pikirannya sekarang dipenuhi dengan masalah yang menimpanya sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia menyerahkan Donghae pada namja yang pernah menelantarkan hidup mereka. Tapi tanpa bantuan dari namja tersebut tidak mungkin dia bisa menyembuhkan Donghae.

Tanpa disadarinya dia melintas dikedai eskrim, mungkin dengan sedikit eskrim bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Diapun melangkah masuk menuju kedai tersebut.

"selamat da..", ucap pelayan itu terpotong melihat kearah pelanggan yang dikenal sebagai hyungnya.

"Hae, apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Leeteuk dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"hy..hyuung.. a..kk.."

"pulang sekarang Lee Donghae", Leeteuk pergi meninggalkan Donghae tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi.

=====0000=====

Perasaan bersalah semakin menjadi dalam benak Leeteuk bagaimana tidak, dia menyaksikan sendiri bahwa Donghae bekerja tanpa sepengetahuannya. Seharusnya dia tak membiarkan Donghae bekerja, seharusnya dia tau akan apa yang Donghae kerjakan selama ini.

"hyung", Leeteuk tersadar mendengar suara lirihan Donghae.

"kenapa Hae? Kau tak menurutiku. Bukankah hyung melarangmu untuk bekerja?"

"aku hanya ingin membantumu hyung", Donghae ingin memeluk Leeteuk tapi ditepis begitu saja dengan hyungnya.

"kau tanggung jawabku Hae, tak sepantasnya kau bekerja. Aku yang akan membiayaimu, walaupun itu sangat kurang. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha", ucap Leeteuk sambil mengusap air matanya.

"aku tak mau membebanimu lagi hyung"

"kalau begitu pergi darisini, kau tak pernah menganggap aku sebagai hyungmu. Pergi saja dengan Lee Kangin dia itu appamu", Leeteuk menyeret Donghae keluar dari rumah.

"hyung..hiks..hiks.. mianhae hyung, aku akan menurutimu tapi jangan usir aku hyung", isakan pilu Donghae membuat Leeteuk ingin memeluknya. Tapi dia tidak boleh egois dia harus melakukan semua ini untuk dongsaeng tercintanya.

"pergi dari hadapanku! Aku tidak punya dongsaeng membangkang sepertimu!", dengan langkah berat Leeteuk meninggalkan Donghae yang tengah menangis.

"hiks..hiks..hyung jangan seperti ini, aku janji hyung itu untuk terakhir kalinya hiks..hiks", Donghae memegangi tangan Leeteuk agar sang hyung tak mengusir dirinya. Tapi tak disangka oleh Donghae, Leeteuk menepis tangannya dan berlalu begitu saja lalu menutup pintu rumahnya.

"hyung...hiks..hiks..buka hiks..pintunya..hiks hyung..jeb..bbal hyung hiks..hiks", Donghae terus menggedor pintu itu agar Leeteuk mau membukanya.

"hyung..hiks jebal hyung hiks.. disini dingin hyung hiks.."

"PERGI DARI SINI LEE DONGHAE!", teriakan Leeteuk sontak membuat Donghae terdiam. Hanya isakan pilu yang dikeluarkannya. Tanpa diketahui Donghae ternyata Leeteukpun sangat menderitanya dibalik pintu tersebut. Leeteuk terus menggumamkan kata maafnya untuk dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Hae", Kangin memeluk Donghae erat menenangkan sang anak yang begitu rapuh saat ini.

"hiks..hiks..hyung hiks.. dia hiks..hiks", ucap Donghae terbata oleh isakan tangisnya.

"sssttt, kita pergi dulu darisini biarkan hyungmu tenag dulu. Besok kita akan kembali lagi ne", Kangin membantu Donghae untuk berdiri dan membawanya pergi darisitu. Dengan langkah gontai Donghae pergi dari rumahnya tapi dia masih menengok kebelakang seolah hyungnya akan berlari dan menghalanginya pergi. Tapi hanya kekecewaan yang didapatnya karena sampai dia keluar dari gerbang tersebut hyungnya tak mencegahnya pergi.

"mianhae donghae-ya hiks..hiks.. semoga kau bahagia dengannya", tangisan Leeteuk pecah saat langkah kaki pergi menjauh.

Dengan berat hati Donghae pergi dari rumahnya meninggalkan sang hyung yang mungkin membencinya saat ini. Yang dipikirkannya hanya hyungnya saat ini. Dia tak bisa hidup tanpa hyungnya, dia terlalu bergantung pada hyungnya tersebut.

"aawww..ap..ppoo", Donghae terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Donghae-ya..donghae-ya", Kangin terus menggoncang tubuh lemah Donghae.

"hyuuung appo", lirih Donghae dan yang dirasakannya hanya kegelapan saja.

"Haee.. Lee Donghae", Kangin mengangkat tubuh Donghae menuju rumah sakit. Dia takut terjadi hal buruk dengan Donghae.

=====0000=====


	2. Chapter 2

BETTER THAN FOR...

PARK JUNGSOO

LEE DONGHAE

AND

OTHER CAST

Ini dia chap 2 sekaligus pentup atau istilahnya mah eeennndddiinggnya hadir..

Maaf banget kalau cerita nya sedikit maksa yah, maklum baru belajar ..

Semoga suka ..

Makasih yang kemaren udah ngasih reviews nya dan reviews lagi yah

_Previous .._

_Dengan berat hati Donghae pergi dari rumahnya meninggalkan sang hyung yang mungkin membencinya saat ini. Yang dipikirkannya hanya hyungnya saat ini. Dia tak bisa hidup tanpa hyungnya, dia terlalu bergantung pada hyungnya tersebut._

"_aawww..ap..ppoo", Donghae terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. _

"_Donghae-ya..donghae-ya", Kangin terus menggoncang tubuh lemah Donghae._

"_hyuuung appo", lirih Donghae dan yang dirasakannya hanya kegelapan saja._

"_Haee.. Lee Donghae", Kangin mengangkat tubuh Donghae menuju rumah sakit. Dia takut terjadi hal buruk dengan Donghae_.

=====0000====

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Kangin segera menyuruh dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Donghae. Sudah sekitar 30 menit Kangin menunggu, tapi dokter belum keluar juga untuk memberitahu keadaan Donghae. Kangin terus mondar mandir didepan ruang ICU, dia terus menggumamkan doa-doa untuk keselamatan sang anak. Setelah lelah menunggu dengan kekhawatirannya akhirnya dokter keluar juga dari ruangan tersebut.

"bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok?", tanya Kangin cemas. Dokter tidak menjawab dan hanya menyuruh Kangin mengikuti keruangannya.

"kondisi pasien sudah cukup parah karena sel kanker nya sudah menyebar. Yang kita lakukan hanya operasi. Kalaupun berhasil dilakukan operasi akan mengakibatkan terputusnya jaringan saraf mata yang mengkibatkan kebutaan bahkan meyebabkan memorinya menjadi terganggu yang mengakibatkan pasien akan hilang ingatan", jelas dokter panjang lebar.

"lakukan yang terbaik, berapapun biayanya akan saya tanggung. Cari dokter yang terbaik untuk operasi ini. Saya percaya pada anda dokter", hanya kata-kata itulah yang bisa Kangin ucapkan untuk keselamatan Donghae. Dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Donghae.

Disinilah Kangin sekarang setelah melakukan pembicaraan yang serius, sekarang ini dia berada di ruang rawat Donghae. Dia usap wajah pucat Donghae yang biasanya selalu tersenyum ceria. Dia genggam tangan Donghae untuk memberikan kehangatan pada sang anak. Betapa terpukulnya Kangin dengan semua ini, disaat dia akan merubah semua sikapnya dia dihadapi dengan masalah yang seperti ini. Leeteuk yang tidak ingin menerimanya sedangkan Donghae yang walaupun menerima kehadirannya tapi dalam keadaan yang kritis.

"apakah ini semua karma buatku? Mianhae Eunmi-ya", Kangin terus menangis sampai tak terasa dia tertidur sambil terus menggenggam tangn Donghae erat.

=====0000=====

Sama halnya dengan Kangin, Leeteuk juga terus menangisi kepergian Donghae. Menangisi semua keputusannya yang telah dia lakukan membuat dia harus jauh dari sang dongsaeng. Walaupun dia tahu mereka berdua tidak bisa hidup satu sama lain, tapi ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya membiarkan Donghae bahagia walau tanpa dirinya disisi sang dongsaeng.

Dia usap sayang foto sang dongsaeng yang tengah tersenyum, memancarkan seluruh kebahagiannya dari senyumnya itu. merekah-rekah lagi kenangan bersama yang sudah dilalui bersama lebih dari 15 tahun lamanya. Suka duka telah mereka lalui bersama, mungkin sekarang ini hanya kenangan akan Donghae yang menemaninya untuk menjalani hidupnya nanti.

"hiks..hiks..hiks.. maafkan Teuki hyung Hae. Semoga Hae selalu bahagia dengannya. Maaf membuatmu susah selama ini", Leeteuk mengusap air matanya yang semakin deras mengalir dari pipinya. Mengusap penuh sayang foto sang dongsaeng yang sangat ia cintai.

"mungkin inilah salah satu bentuk rasa cintaku untukmu, memberikanmu kehidupan yang layak. Hyung akan merindukanmu. Saranghae nae dongsaeng", gumam Leeteuk dan tak berapa lama membuat dia terbang kealam mimpi mencoba berharap akan bertemu sang dongsaeng.

=====0000=====

Sudah 2 hari semenjak Donghae dirawat dirumah sakit tapi dia tidak mau menyentuh makanan dan obat yang harus dikomsumsinya. Donghae hanya menginginkan sang hyung yang datang saat ini. Dia hanya menangis sambil menggumamkan nama sang hyung, betapa menderita dia tanpa kehadiran hyungnya.

Kangin juga selalu membujuk Donghae untuk makan dan meminum obatnya, tapi hanya kekecewaan yang didapatnya. Kangin tidak tahu harus dengan apa dia membujuk Donghae, dia tinggalkan seluruh pekerjaan untuk menjaga sang anak. Sudah 2 hari ini juga dia tak pernah memikirkan kondisi diri sendiri melainkan kondisi sang anak.

"Hae makan dulu ya, terus minum obatnya. Apa Hae tak mau sembuh?", bujuk Kangin untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Kangin ingin sekali menumpahkan air matanya tapi dia menahannya, dia harus kuat untuk Donghae nya juga tentunya.

"aku hanya ingin Teuki hyung. Ahjussi tolong suruh hyung datang", mohon Donghae yang sudah berlinangan air mata.

"Hae harus makan", pinta Kangin sambil menyendokkan makanan, tapi..

PRANG~

Donghae menepis tangan Kangin dan membuat makanan itu terjatuh berserakan dilantai.

"Terserah apa mau mu sekarang! Kau ingin menunggu hyungmu yang telah mencampakkanmu sampai matipun. Aku tidak peduli!", teriak Kangin dan berlalu meninggalkan Donghae yang kini tangisannya semakin kencang.

"hiks..hiks..hiks hyung..hiks..hiks..hyuuung", tangisan pilu Donghae menggema didalam ruang rawatnya tersebut.

Dan diluar ruangan tersebut Kangin yang tengah bersender pada pintu ruangan Donghae tersebut menangis mengeluarkan air mata yang sudah lama ia tahan tadi. Dia terduduk di dinginnya lantai tanpa memikirkan orang-orang yang menatap iba padanya.

"hiks..hiks apa yang harus kulakukan", Kangin terus menumpahkan tangisannya.

=====0000=====

Sekarang ini Leeteuk menjadi murung semenjak Donghae tak bersama dengannya lagi. Tak ada lagi senyum tulus yang selalu dia tunukkan kepada semua orang hanya ada senyum palsunya. Ketika dia berada diluar dia kembangkan senyum palsunya, seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun padanya. Tapi saat dia berada dirumah, Leeteuk terus menangis sambil memandangi foto sang dongsaeng.

Leeteuk selalu menutupi semua kesedihannya, tapi itu tidak bisa dia tutupi dari sahabatnya Kim Heechul. Heechul selalu tahu sahabatnya itu tidak dalam keadaan baik, setelah Donghae tidak tinggal bersamanya. Baru 2 hari tak bersama Donghae, Leeteuk sudah bak mayat hidup bagaimana hari-hari esok nanti.

"Teuki jangan seperti ini, kau harus melanjutkan hidup meski tak bersama Donghae", ucap Heechul sedih. Bagaimana tidak sahabat yang selalu bersemangat kini menjadi seperti mayat hidup semenjak tak bersama dengan dongsaengnya.

"aku tak bisa chulie, Donghae itu adalah sebagian hidupku", ucap Leeteuk parau.

"kalau seperti itu kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi, bawa dia kembali Park Jungsoo", Heechul menarik kerah baju Leeteuk. Dia kesal akan sahabatnya ini, kalau dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Donghae kenapa dia membiarkan Donghae pergi. Pertanyaan itulah yang selalu menghantui Heechul.

"Donghae bisa bahagia bila dengannya. Tidak seperti bersama denganku. Aku ingin terbaik untuk keselamatannya", Leeteuk kembali menangis dan tertidur karena lelah menangis dibahu Heechul.

=====0000=====

Kangin hanya bisa melihat Donghae yang tengah tidur karena pengaruh obat bius yang diberikan padanya. Kangin tidak ingin kalau Donghae bertemu dengan Leeteuk, dia takkan bersama dengan Donghae. Egonya yang membuat dia bertahan agar tak menemukan Donghae dengan Leeteuk tanpa memikirkan kesehatan Donghae.

Donghae terbangun tengah malam dan memperhatikan Kangin yang sedang tertidur disofa. Dengan mengendap-endap Donghae berjalan keluar ruang rawatnya. Ditengah malam yang dingin ini tanpa sehelai jaketpun yang melindungi tubuhnya, Donghae pergi menuju rumahnya untuk menemui sang hyung.

Dia berjalan dengan riang membayangkan wajah bahagia sang hyung karena bertemu dengannya lagi. Bukankah mereka tak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain, itulah yang ada dipikran Donghae sekarang. Dia rindu akan senyum , tawa dan nasehat-nasehat yang diberikan sang hyung padanya.

Saat sampai didepan rumahnya, Donghae membuka gerbang tersebut lalu berjalan dengan yakin kearah pintu untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut.

TOK..TOK..TOK

Dengan semangat Donghae mengetuk pintu dan menunggu Leeteuk membuka pintu tersebut. Donghae berfikir kalau Leeteuk masih bekerja karena biasanya sang hyung akan pulang ketika tengah malam. Tanpa memikirkan keadaannya Donghae menunggu Leeteuk pulang tanpa memikirkan wajahnya yang pucat karena kedinginan. Donghae duduk dilantai karena lelah menunggu Leeteuk yang tak kunjung datang padahal seharusnya hyungnya tersebut sudah pulang.

Donghae berdiri karena melihat sang hyung yang datang, tapi dia mengernyit ketika melihat Leeteuk berjalan dengan gontai. Donghae menghampiri Leeteuk dan dia tersadar bahwa ternyata Leeteuk sedang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"hyung gwenchana?", tanya Donghae cemas. Tanpa menjawab Leeteuk berjalan masuk begitu saja.

"kenapa hyung mabuk? Bukankah hyung tak suka alkohol", tanya Donghae lagi dan sekarang dia menggenggam erat tangan hyungnya.

"apa pedulimu?", Leeteuk menepis tangan Donghae dan membuat sang dongsaeng hampir terjatuh karena kekuatan dan Donghae yang lemah.

"hyung, Hae merindukan hyung. Bagaimana dengan hyung?", Donghae mencoba untuk memeluk Leeteuk tapi Leeteuk menghindar begitu saja.

"untuk apa datang kesini lagi, HAH?", Leeteuk mencengkram kerah baju pasien Donghae dan menghempaskannya begitu saja sampai Donghae terjatuh. Donghae sedikit meringis karena sakit tubuhnya ketika jatuh cukup keras.

"aku hiks..hiks hanya ingin bersama hyung hiks..hiks.. jebal hyung", Donghae menumpahkan air matanya sambil memegangi kaki Leeteuk yang akan pergi kedalam rumah.

"lepaskan tanganmu! Aku tak ingin bersamamu! Pergi dari hadapanku", dengan emosi Leeteuk menendang perut Donghae dan seketika itu membuat Donghae tersungkur lagi ketanah.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada dongsaengmu? HAH!", Kangin yang baru datang kaget karena Donghae tersungkur ditanah sambil menangis. Kangin rengkuh tubuh lemah Donghae dan memandang tajam Leeteuk.

"dia bukan dongsaengku lagi", tunjuk Leeteuk kearah Donghae.

"hyung hiks..hiks..hiks", hanya tangisan pilu yang dikeluarkan Donghae. Memberitahukan pada Leeteuk betapa dia menginginkan sang hyung.

"kau boleh membenciku, tapi jangan kau lakukan ini pada dongsaengmu. Jebbal Teuki. Kita bersama-sama menyembuhkan Donghae", ucap Kangin sambil tetap memeluk Donghae erat.

"itu buk..."

"aww..wwh app..ppo ! ap..ppoo! APPO!", teriak Donghae sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdentum keras.

"Hae.. Hae..", Kangin terus memeluk erat tubuh Donghae.

"aapp..ppo app..ppo.. hyung jeb..bal", tangan Donghae terarah ke Leeteuk dan seketika itu hanya kegelapan yang melanda Donghae.

"Donghae-ya! Jebbal bertahan Hae", ucap Kangin dan mengangkat tubuh Donghae untuk dibawanya kerumah sakit.

Leeteuk diam tak bergeming ketika melihat raut wajah kesakitan sang dongsaeng. Dia masih terpaku ketika Kangin sudah pergi membawa Donghae dari hadapannya. Leeteuk terjatuh duduk ditanah karena kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya yang tengah terkejut dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

=====0000=====

Sudah seminggu setelah kejadian tersebut dan itu membuat Donghae terpukul. Hyung yang dicintainya tak lagi ingin bersamanya. Hyung tak lagi menyayanginya bahkan tak menengoknya ketika dia berada dirumah sakit.

Hanya diam dan menagis yang Donghae lakukan sekarang semenjak kejadian dia menemui hyungnya. Tak dia pedulikan lagi tubuhnya yang lemah. Buat apa dia sembuh kalau orang yang selalu menjadi alasannya untuk hidup tak mengharapkannya lagi. Dia akan menunggu sampai ajalnya tiba, Donghae tak ingin bunuh diri karena hyungnya pernah bilang itu perbuatan dosa. Dan yang Donghae lakukan saat ini hanya menunggu kapan Tuhan membawa nya pergi.

Donghae selalu berdoa agar ketika kematiannya tiba sang hyung mau memaafkannya. Mungkin hanya maaf dari Leeteuk lah yang akan membuatnya tenang meninggalkan dunia ini.

Dan rasa sakit yang Donghae rasakan sekarang hanyalah sebatas alunan indah agar dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Dia memejamkan matanya dan berjanji akan membukanya kembali ketika sang hyungnya datang.

"donghae-ya..donghae-ya", tepat saat suara Kangin terdengar dipendengarannya cahaya gelap telah menyapa terlebih dahulu.

"HAE!", Kangin segera memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Donghae. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang berada diruang isolasi karena kondisi Donghae yang sudah cukup parah.

Kenapa Kangin tak mengoperasi Donghae ketika tak sadar seperti ini. Jawabannya adalah karena Donghae yang memintanya. Donghae ingin hyungnya lah yang mendampinginya saat operasi.

'_aku hanya ingin Teuki hyung berada didekatku. Saat nanti hal terburuk menimpahku, aku hanya ingin hyung yang memelukku. Mungkin saat itulah aku akan pergi. Mianhae appa'_

Kalimat itulah yang selalu Kangin ingat. Walaupun tak suka dengan alasan Donghae menunda-nunda operasinya yang menunngu sang hyung untuk ada didekatnya. Tapi dia bisa bertahan karena Donghae memanggilnya 'appa', itu adalah panggilan terindah selama sebulan bersama Donghae.

"tidak Hae, walaupun Teuki ada didekatmu. Appa pastikan kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya", gumam Kangin dan pergi seperti biasanya. Kegiatan rutinnya semenjak seminggu yang lalu itu.

=====0000=====

Disinilah sekarang Kangin, didepan rumah Leeteuk. Membujuk Leeteuk untuk mau menemui Donghae. Kangin tak mengerti mengapa Leeteuk tak mau menemui Donghae. Bukankah Leeteuk sangat mencintai Donghae.

"Teuki" panggil Kangin.

"untuk apalagi kau datang?", tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya Leeteuk pergi begitu saja.

"kumohon temuilah Donghae. Dia membutuhkanmu. Lupakan apa yang sudah kuucapkan waktu itu", sesal Kangin lalu mendekati Leeteuk.

"walaupun kau tak memaafkanku. Tapi kumohon temui Donghae. Bujuk dia untuk melakukan operasi"

"apa maksudmu? Kenapa Donghae belum melakukan operasinya? HAH!", marah Leeteuk dan bersiap untuk memukul Kangin.

"maafkan aku tak memberitahumu, Donghae tak ingin operasi kalau tak ada kau yang menemaninya. Jadi kumohon, bujuk Donghae", Kangin bersimpuh didepan Leeteuk dengan berlinang air mata.

"bukankah kau sendiri yang melarangku menemui Donghae", Leeteuk pergi meninggalkan Kangin yang masih bersimpuh ditempatnya tadi.

"pikirkanlah. Donghae membutuhkanmu", ujar Kangin dan pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk yang kini diam mematung.

"Hae", Leeteuk bersimpuh dan mengeluarkan air matanya yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi. Dia merasa bersalah pada Dongsaengnya, memikirkan perlakuannya pada Donghae selama ini. Leeteuk pikir donghae sudah sembuh dan dia tak boleh bertemu dengan dongsaengnya karena janjinya kemarin.

_Flashback~_

_Setelah pembicaraannya tadi dengan Kangin, Leeteuk mengejar Kangin yang mungkin masih ada disekitar sini. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyusul Kangin._

"_kau sudah memutuskannya?", tanya Kangin_

"_jangan temui kami lagi, aku yakin pasti bisa menyembuhkan Donghae"_

"_kau mau terus membuat dongsaengmu bekerja juga untuk kesembuhannya", Kangin memandang Leeteuk dengan dingin._

"_apa maksudmu?", tanya Leeteuk dengan nada datarnya._

"_Donghae bekerja kau tak tahu? Kau bilang kau menyayanginya. Dia bekerja dikedai eskrim kau tidak tahu. Kau mau membunuh Donghae perlahan dengan membiarkannya bekerja. Pikirkan kesembuhannya jangan pikirkan yang lain. Dia bisa hidup bahagia kalau tinggal bersamaku", ucap Kangin sambil memandang Leeteuk._

"_sedangkan denganmu? Mungkin dia akan mati perlahan karena keegoisanmu. Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu?", lanjut Kangin. Kangin dengan setia menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan Leeteuk._

"_baiklah Donghae akan tinggal denganmu tapi biarkan kami tetap bertemu", ucap Leeteuk pasrah._

"_aku tak ingin kau menemui Donghae lagi. Biarkan Donghae hidup bersamaku tanpa ada bayang-bayang tentangmu lagi. Aku hanya mau anakku bahagia bersama denganku nantinya dan nanti malam Donghae sudah akan bersamaku", ujar Kangin dan berlalu meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih terkejut dengan ucapan Kangin._

_Flashback off~_

=====0000=====

Setelah memikirkannya, akhirnya Leeteuk datang dengan perasaan bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan Donghae. Leeteuk datang untuk membujuk Donghaenya melakukan operasi. Dan saat dia sampai diruangan Donghae, Leeteuk bertemu pandang dengan Kangin dan menghampirinya.

"dimana Donghae?", tanya Leeteuk tanpa memandang Kangin.

"Donghae kritis dan dokter menyarankan untuk segera operasi"

"kenapa tak segera dioperasi", marah Leeteuk.

"Donghae ingin kau bersamanya saat dia operasi, jadi dia menunggumu. Dia tak ingin operasi kalau kau tak bersamanya", jelas Kangin.

"aku akan membujuknya", yakin Leeteuk dan melangkah kedalam ruangan Donghae.

"gomawo Teuki", ucap Kangin dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Leeteuk. Dan itu adalah senyum pertama yang diberikan Leeteuk untuk Kangin.

Saat Leeteuk masuk keruangan tersebut, betapa mirisnya dia melihat keadaan Donghae. Alat-alat yang Leeteuk tidak tahu menempel ditubuh sang dongsaeng. Dengan perlahan Leeteuk menghampiri Donghae yang tengah tertidur.

"Hae", panggil Leeteuk sambil mengusap sayang rambut Donghae. Dan sontak membuat Donghae terbangun karena mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dia rindukan.

"hy... ", panggil Donghae lemah. Leeteuk hanya memandangi Donghae tengah mengembangkan senyumnya. Betapa bahagia nya Donghae karena bisa melihat Leeteuk sekarang.

"apakah aku akan pergi hyung", lirih Donghae.

"Hae takkan pergi karena hyung ada disini. Hyung akan menjagamu", Leeteuk menggenggem erat tangan Donghae memberikan kehangatan pada sang dongsaeng. Donghae dan Leeteukpun mengeluarkan air mata yang tak bisa untuk mereka tahan.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka Kangin juga menitikkan air matanya melihat kedua anaknya bertemu kembali.

"gomawo Teuki", Kangin menutup kembali pintu ruangan tersebut tak mau menganggu kedua anaknya.

=====0000=====

Semenjak bertemu dengan Leeteuk, Donghae menjadi lebih bersemangat. Sekarang dia mau makan dan meminum obatnya. Karena hyung tercintanya yang menjadi semangat hidupnya berada disampingnya sekarang ini. Leeteuk selalu menjaga Donghae setiap waktunya tanpa ingin pergi dari sisi dongsaengnya.

Dan sekarang ini mereka berusaha menjadi keluarga yang utuh kembali, walaupun Leeteuk masih canggung dengan keberadaan Kangin disekitarnya. Tapi mereka menyempatkan bersama untuk kebahagiaan Donghae tentunya. Seperti sekarang ini mereka bertiga tengah menikmati makan siang mereka, ya walaupun Donghae yang sibuk menggerutu tentunya.

"hyung aku minta punyamu ya", pinta Donghae pada Leeteuk.

"tak boleh, kau kan sedang sakit jadi makannya ya bubur", goda Leeteuk dan itu membuat Donghae menambah kerucutan dibibirnya.

"Hahahahaha", tawa membahana Leeteuk dan Kangin menggema diruangan tersebut.

"kenapa kalian tertawa? Kalian tak sayang padaku, aku akan suruh ibu cepat-cepat menjemputku", Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya yang sontak membuat Leeteuk dan Kangin terdiam dengan perkataan Donghae.

"kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Hae", ucap Kangin sambil mengusap kepala Donghae.

"bukankah aku juga akan pergi", Donghae menahan isakan yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"Hae tak boleh seperti itu. dongsaeng hyung akan sembuh setelah operasi nanti", ujar Leeteuk sambil menahan air matanya.

"iya Hae betul kata Teuki Hyung. Kami akan berusaha yang terbaik untukmu".

"tapi kata dokter kemungkinannya sangat kecil", ucap Donghae lagi.

"walau hanya sedikit tapi masih ada kemungkinannya kan. Sudah jangan jadi anak cengeng, kalau kau tak sembuh aku akan memukulmu", canda Leeteuk. Dan seketika membuat Donghae kembali ceria lagi. Dan sekarang ini hanya ada Leeteuk dan Donghae diruangan karena Kangin sedang mengurus untuk operasi Donghae.

"hyung walaupun operasinya nanti berhasil bukankah aku nanti akan kehilangan memori atau tidak kehilangan penglihatanku. Tak apa bila aku tak bisa melihat tapi bagaimana kalau aku melupakan hyung. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi hyung", Leeteuk memeluk Donghae menghilangkan keresahan yang dongsaengnya rasakan.

"aku akan membuatmu ingat lagi. Arraso!", ucap Leeteuk.

"gomawo hyung", Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap sang hyung.

=====0000=====

Hari yang mereka tunggupun tiba, hari dimana Donghae akan melakukan operasinya. Leeteuk dan Kangin selalu berdoa yang terbaik untuk Donghaenya.

"Hae harus kuat ne, hyung akan menunggumu", ucap Leeteuk sambil mengecup dahi Donghae.

"aku akan berusaha kuat Teuki Hyung".

"Hae janji dengan appa harus sembuh dan kita akan bermain lagi", Kangin mengelus rambut Donghae dengan sayang.

"baiklah tuan-tuan. Pasien akan segera diberi obat bius", ucap sang suster menginterupsi.

Akhirnya cairan yang telah disuntikkan oleh suster tersebut membuat Donghae menutup perlahan matanya.

"appa, hyung. Eomma sangat cantik", ucapan terakhir itu membawa Donghae pada kegelapan.

Dan Donghaepun dibawa keruang operasi dengan Leeteuk dan Kangin berada dibelakangnya.

"dia melihat eommamu", Kangin memandang Leeteuk yang sudah berlinangan air mata.

"aku takut, eomma membawanya pergi", isakan yang tadi ditahan Leeteuk tak bisa ditahannya lagi. Hanya usapan penenanglah yang diberikan Kangin.

Sudah berjam-jam mereka menunggu tapi ruang operasi tersebut tidak ada tanda-tanda akan selesai. Leeteuk dan Kangin terus menggumamkan doa-doa untuk keselamatan Donghae. Mereka takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada Donghae. Dan rasa khawatir itu bertambah ketika seorang suster keluar dengan raut wajah cemas.

"apa yang terjadi?", tanya Leeteuk dengan khawatir.

"pasien kehilangan banyak darah, dan saya harus mengambil kantong darah untuk pasien", ucapan suster tersebut sontak membuat kaki Leeteuk melemas dan terduduk dilantai rumah sakit.

"sssttt uljima, Donghae akan baik-baik saja", ucap Kangin menenangkan dan memeluk erat Leeteuk.

2 jam berlalu setelah Donghae kehabisan banyak darah, akhirnya lampu operasi menandakan tela selesai. Setelah dokter keluar, Leeteuk dan Kanginpun menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"bagaimana operasinya dok?", tanya Kangin tak sabar.

"operasinya berhasil walaupun pasien sempat kehabisan banyak darah. Tapi kita juga harus menunggu keadaan pasien setelah dia sadar nanti. Saya permisi dulu", dokter pun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tanpa bisa berkata-kata lagi Leeteuk dan Kangin hanya saling memandang dan akhirnya Leeteuk memeluk Kangin. Keterkejutan Kangin tak bertahan lama dan dia pun membalas pelukan Leeteuk.

"gomawo", ucap Leeteuk yang ditujukan untuk Kangin.

"sudah seharusnya", jawab Kangin.

=====0000=====

Sehari setelah dioperasi akhirnya Donghae sadar. Leeteuk dan Kangin pun cemas akan keadaan Donghae. Setelah Donghae membuka matanya dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan diri terhadap cahaya yang masuk.

"appa.. hyung..", ucap Donghae lemah.

Leeteuk dan Kanginpun menghela nafas mereka, ternyata Donghae masih mengingat mereka dan tak memungkiri Donghae takkan bisa melihat. Tapi saat Donghae meminta bangun dan segera memeluk Leeteuk.

"hyung,, aku tak melupakanmu dan tetap bisa melihatmu", ucap Donghae. Dan membuat Leeteuk maupun Kangin merasa bahagia.

"sudah hyung bilang, Hae takkan apa-apa. Hyung tak pernah berbohongkan", ucap Leeteuk sambil menghapus airmatanya. Dia bahagia karena adiknya sembuh tanpa kekurangan apapun.

"Hae tak rindu dengan appa eoh?", ucap Kangin berpura-pura sedih.

"aniya!", teriak Donghae lalu memeluk hyung dan appanya.

Setelah Donghae tertidur, Leeteuk dan Kangin keluar untuk berbicara berdua. Tapi sudah sejak 30 menit yang lalu mereka tetap saja bungkam.

"gomawo", gumam Leeteuk memecahkan pembicaraan.

"Donghae juga anakku. Jadi tak perlu berterima kasih", Kangin tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Leeteuk.

"boleh aku memelukmu?", Leeteuk meminta izin dan hanya dijawab anggukkan oleh Kangin. Dan seketika Leeteuk sudah berada didekapan Kangin.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah cantiknya.

=====0000=====

Seminggu setelah operasi dan saat itu pula Donghae diizinkan pulang. Betapa bahagia dirinya karena bisa pulang dan karena bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Ya, Leeteuk memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran tinggal bersama dengan Kangin. Walaupun belum bisa memanggil Kangin appa seperti Donghae tapi Leeteuk sekarang sudah bisa dekat dengan Kangin.

Mereka lalui hari kepulangan Donghae dengan terus tertawa bersama, menghilangkan beban yang sudah berlalu. Tak ada lagi kecanggungan yang tercipta melainkan kehangatan disetiap waktunya.

"hyung bagaimana kalau kita liburan bertiga?", ajak Donghae.

"tapi kan Hae baru pulang dari rumah sakit", jawab Leeteuk sambil merapihkan barang-barang. Donghae sontak mengerucutkan bibirnya karena permintaannya tak dikabulkan.

"merajuk eoh?", goda Kangin dan tertawa bersama dengan Leeteuk. Tawa mereka semakin menjadi ketika Donghae menambahkan kerucutan dibibirnya.

"bagaimana kalau ini permintaan terakhirku?", ucapan Donghae tersebut sontak membuat Leetuk dan Kangin menghentikkan tawanya.

"baiklah..baiklah kita bertiga akan berlibur. Tapi jangan katakan hal-hal seperti itu lagi ne", akhirnya Kangin menerima ajakan Donghae dan Leeteuk hanya menyetujui dengan anggukkannya. Mereka memikirkan omongan Donghae beberapa hari ini yang sangat aneh apabila tak diizinkan, seperti orang yang akan pergi selamanya.

Tetapi mereka hilangkan perasaan itu dan berpikir itu cara rajukan Donghae agar menuruti pintanya.

"YEAY! Bagaimana kalau kita kepantai?", seru Donghae semangat dan membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk kembali dari lamunan mereka.

"apapun untukmu Hae", ucap Leeteuk memeluk Donghae dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata. Kangin pun mendekat dan mengusap sayang kepala Donghae. Serta memberitahu Leeteuk dengan matanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Walaupun dia sendiri ragu dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Akhirnya hari itu juga mereka pergi kepantai, karena Donghae yang terus merengek segera pergi. Karena takut kuping nya menjadi iritasi Leeteuk membujuk Kangin untuk segera pergi.

Dan disinilah mereka didalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka pergi berlibur. Tawa riang Donghae mengisi perjalanan mereka. 2 jam mereka lalui dan sampailah mereka ditempat tujuan. Karena hari sudah malam Kangin memutuskan untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu dan besok akan bermain.

Tapi karena rengekan Donghae yang semakin menjadi ketika sampai ditempat tujuannya dan omongan aneh Donghae membuat mereka bertiga kini tengah duduk ditepi pantai. Menikmati angin malam yang sangat dingin tapi tidak dipikirkan oleh mereka.

"gomawo appa", ucap Donghae memeluk tangan Kangin

"dan gomawo hyung", lanjut Donghae sambil memeluk tangan Leeteuk dengan tangan yang bebas.

"aku bersyukur bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Bisa bertemu dengan appaku lagi. Dan bisa kembali merasakan kehidupanku yang sehat", ujar Donghae. Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya bisa terdiam membiarkan Donghae berbicara, mungkin inilah kesempatan terakhir mereka mendengar suara Donghae.

"hyung.. maaf selalu membuatmu khawatir dan maaf membuatmu bekerja keras untuk diriku. Aku benci ketika aku hanya bisa menyusahkan mu saja tanpa bisa membantu. Makanya diam-diam aku bekerja dikeadi eskrim tersebut", Donghae menarik napas dan mulai melanjutkan ucapannya.

"appa.. terima kasih untuk segala yang kau berikan selama ini. Maaf yang selalu membuatmu menangis karena penyakitku kemarin. Diam-diam aku melihat appa sedang menangis ketika aku tidur. Padahal appa tidak pernah menangis ketika aku bangun", Donghae menghapus iar matanya yang jatuh.

"aku tak tahu dengan cara apa, aku bisa membalas kalian. Aku mencoba bertahan sampai sekarang adalah bukti terimah kasih ku pada kalian", lanjut Donghae. Dan membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk tak bisa menahan air mata yang semenjak tadi ditahan.

"aku tahu bahkan sangat-sangat tahu kalau aku tak bisa lama bertahan. Tapi, apakah salah aku ingin merasakan kebahagiaan bersama dengan kalian. Aku takut tak bisa melihat senyum hyung lagi walaupun dalam keadaan susah", Donghae mengeratkan Pelukannya pada tangan Leeteuk.

"aku takut tak bisa melihat appa yang selalu tegar ketika aku dalam keadaan kritis. Aku takut tak bisa lagi merasakan kasih sayang bahkan cinta yang kalian berikan. Maka dari itu aku bertahan sampai akhir. Tapi bukankah aku tak boleh egois, aku ingin sekali tetap disini bersama tapi speretinya aku tak sanggup lagi", Donghae mengeratkan juga pelukannya pada Kangin.

"boleh kah aku meminta satu permmintaan terakhir untuk hidupku", tanya Donghae. Hanya anggukan lah yang menjadi jawaban dari Kangin dan Leeteuk karena mereka tak sanggup lagi berbicara.

"aku ingin Teuki Hyung memanggil ahjussi ini dengan sebutan appa", canda Donghae.

"cepat waktuku tak banyak", lanjut Donghae.

"ap..ppa hiks.. gomawo", ucap Leeteuk diiringi dengan tangisnya.

"gomawo hyung.. appa jaga hyungku yang baik hati ini yah dan hyung jaga appaku yang tampan ini. Aku lelah boleh aku tidur", pinta Donghae dan dijawab gumaman oleh keduanya.

"bintang disini sangat indahkan, nanti aku akan jadi salah satunya. Gomawo", tangan Donghae terjatuh lemas kepasir pantai dan ucapan tersebut menjadi akhir ucapan Donghae yang sudah menutup matanya. Pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Kangin dan menuju keabadian yang sesungguhnya.

"hiks..hiks.. mianhae ..hiks..hiks", Leeteuk memeluk Donghae erat dan mengeluarkan isakan pilunya, begitu pula dengan Kangin dia menggenggam erat tangan Donghae yang terjatuh tadi.

'terima kasih telah memberikan kesempatan untuk appamu ini menebus kesalahan dimasa lalu. Maaf karena sudah membuat separuh hidupmu dengan kesusahan. Appa akan selalu mencintaimu dan akan menjaga hyungmu sampaikan maafku pada eommamu ne. Saranghae nae aegy, jeongmal saranghae' Kangin

'terima kasih untuk waktu yang telah kita lewati bersama sampai hari ini. Maaf tak pernah membuatmu merasakan kebahagian yang nyata. Maaf membuatmu menunggu untuk kesembuhanmu. Aku akan selalu hidup bersama dengan appa kita, sampaikan maafku untuk ibu tak bisa menjaga mu lagi. Saranghae.. Jeongmal Saranghae nae saengi' Leeteuk..

End...

Huwaa cerita apaan ini?

Maafkan sekali lagi yah karena ceritanya aneh dan ajaib..

Big thanks untuk

**Mmm | Elfishy | Guest | arumfishy | ****Dew'yellow****Yulika19343382**

Review lagi yaaa


End file.
